Naruto Melawak
by Ical-sama
Summary: Tanpa unsur sama sekali. Kenapa? Karena saya yang menulis cerita ini. Don't forget to Read and Flamme.


**Ical: (Mengangkat tangan sambil ngupil) Yosh, Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san. Entah kenapa otak saya lagi blank dan terhipnotis untuk membuat fict ini, padahal gak ada minat sama sekali untuk membuat fict ini. Dan pasti, cerita ini sangat pedas untuk pembaca sekalian. (Pasang muka mesum)(?)**

**Nova: (Mukul kepala author) Silahkan baca cerita ini. Kalau mau flame, flame yang sangat pedas yaaa... biar puasanya batal buat yang muslim, kalo yang non-muslim juga, itung-itung kalian nambah dosa.**

**Ical: (Nyangkut di menara Tokyo) Yosh, jangan di simpan dalam hati dengan ucapan Nova tadi. Dia itu alirannya nyesat, saya gak tau nyesatnya ke mana.**

**Hidan&Nova: Jashin-sama, hukumlah author ini dengan hukuman seberat-beratnya.**

**Ical: GYAAAAAAA... Langsung aja, Disclaimer Naruto milik Mashashi, dan cerita ini milik saya... (Ngumpet di Jamban)**

**Warning: Ceritanya hancur, GaJe, fisik 4l4y, banyak Troll, kalau ingin selamat tekan tombol back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author' pov

"Nova, bisa kau bawakan aku segelas kopi hangat." kataku kepada asisten, sekaligus maid, manajer, butler, bawahan, tukang kebun nan cantik tapi sangat malas, Nova.

"Anda sedang puasa Ical-sama." balas Nova santai sambil tetap melanjutkan membaca Doujins-hard nya.(WTF?)

"Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa. Tapi, kenapa kau baca Doujins saat puasa?" tanyaku. Dengan enteng dia menjawab.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku puasa." dengan kemarahan tingkat 'hell 7th floor', hampir saja aku akan merebusnya di kuali. Tetapi bulan puasa harus sabar dan menjaga emosi.

"Yosh, baiklah, apa kau punya ide untuk acara buka puasa bersama besok?"

"Memangnya besok hari apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang 'Tiada rotan, akarpun jadi' (WTHF?).

"Besok adalah hari Minggu, dan aku ingin mengadakan acara buka puasa bersama di Desa Daun Bersembunyi (Konoha)"

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau tidak mengadakan sebuah festival adu kekuatan saja."

"APAA? Mereka bisa mati duluan karena kehausan."

"Kalau begitu Grand Prize nya kita tambahkan menjadi 10mililyar USD."

"O, iya. Gak kepikiran ya. Tapi duitnya dapat dari mana? Kita tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Gampang, kita gunakan benda ini." dan Nova mengambil sebuah kotak persegi tipis atau kita bisa menyebutnya i-pad.

"Huh? Untuk apa kau mengeluarkan i-pad?"

"Tenang saja, kita minta bantuan kepada seseorang. Kau ikuti ucapanku, mengerti?"

"Siap boss." Nova menghidupkan i-pad itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia menggosok, menekan, mengelap, dan menggeser-geserkan layar monitor i-pad itu.

Langit yang tadinya cerah benderang kemudian menjadi hitam putih. Kemudian muncullah sesosok orang berkepala botak dengan tampang madesu.

"D-Deddy Corbuzier?"

"Baiklah permirsa, kita sambut tamu kita malam ini, CherryBelle!" seru Deddy. Beberapa wanita masuk ke panggung untuk bernyanyi.

"You are beautifull, beautifull, beautifull." dan Deddy yang melihat para anggota Cherrybelle yang 'You can see but I can't see' (Maaf saya lupa kalimatnya) langsung nosebleed hingga terpental ke menara Eifel.

"Jiah, ternyata Deddy Corbuzier tampangnya aja sangar(Maaf kalo di sini ada penggemar Deddy Corbuzier)."

Back to the Story

"Baiklah, ikuti ucapanku." kata Nova sambil menyiapkan kemenyan, sirih, dan air kembang segentong.

"Yosh,"

"Ehem. Nori nori nori, curhat dong!" ucap Nova sambil melakukan gaya yang abstrak untuk di lihat mata (Bisa buta)

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu,"

"E,eh? Kenapa seperti orang gila?"

"Kau ingin mantranya manjur ato nggak?"

"Baik, baik. Ehem, nori, nori, nori curhat dong." dan lagi gaya abstrak yang tidak patut di lihat oleh orang, terutama anak di bawah –(minus)1 tahun.

Asap mulai mengepul di dalam ruangan yang berbau kemenyan yang sangat menyengat. I-pad yang di pegang Nova berubah wujud menjadi seorang nenek berusia tanah (Manula maksudnya).

"Eh, lu ade ape manggil gue. Udah tau gue lagi shopping bareng Mbah Marijan dan Mbah Surip."

"Dasar nenek keranjang."

"Eh, ape tadi lu bilang?" tanya Mpok Nori sambil nodongin AK-47 dan Amok Kukri.

"Eh, Mpok. Itu kan senjata di Point Blank, kok bisa ada sama Mpok?" Tanya ku kepada Mpok Nori

"Eh, lu panggil gue Mamah."

"I-iya Mamah Nori."

"Haaah, udah deh. Mah, maksud kami men-summon Mamah ke sini adalah kami minta bantuan Mamah untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaan kami." jelas Nova.

"O, ya udeh. Eh, tapi kalian udah Follow tuiter Mamah, kan?"

"Udah, Mah. Follow nya ke noriimoets, cemumut cemumut ea, kan?"

"Ya. Oke, ape permintaan lu?"

"Begini, Ical-sama akan membuat acara buka puasa bersama besok di Konoha. Lalu kami kekurangan dana untuk menyelenggarakan acaranya besok. Kami ingin Mamah memberikan kami sedikit uang."

"Berape yang lu minta?"

"Totalnya 10miliar US dollar."

"O, kalo kalian mau duit segitu, kalian pake masker abis itu bawa pistol, kemudian pergi ke BNI. Nah, lu ambil semua uang di sana."

"Oh, iya. Benar juga ya. Gak kepikiran." (Satu pukulan sukses mendarat di jidatku dengan keras)

"Mamah, kami bukan anggota perampok."

"Siape yang bilang lu anggota bom Bali 2?" Akhirnya setelah berdebat cukup panjang, dan saya sudah capek menulis. Mpok, maksud saya Mamah Nori berada di atas menara Pisa dan tak akan bisa turun sampai akhir hidupnya(WTFFF?).

Setelah mencari artikel di internet selama 4 jam(3 jam 50 menitnya digunakan untuk bermain game), aku menemukan 'Sesuatu'(Syahrini) yang sangat membahagiakan bagi seluruh penduduk di Mars(X-tra WTF?).

Yaitu, BNI, BRI, BCA, Danamon, Mandiri, Bukopin, Pertamina, PLN, , Garuda Indonesia, hingga PKL jalanan bangkrut akibat badai di planet Jupiter(?). Mereka semua mewariskan harta kekayaannya kepadaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa warisannya diberikan kepada saya. Kenapa? Karena saya yang menulis cerita ini :p (Digebuk massa, di bakar PT. Pelni)

Setelah semua dananya terkumpul, aku menelpon seseorang untuk membuat sebuah stadion di tengah desa Konoha, tentunya dengan persetujuan nenek Hokage *Dirasengan Tsunade* (Memangnya Tsunade bisa Rasengan?)

"Nova!" panggilku sambil mengupil di teras.

"Iya tuan?"

"Saat buka nanti, aku ingin minum es tebu. Kau beli di warung sebelah sana." suruhku sambil melanjutkan aktivitas keseharianku.

"Baiklah, wani firo(Betul gak tulisannya?)."

"Nih." aku memberi uang berwarna merah 5 lembar(What?). Dengan senang dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat ala Tiger di Winnie the Pooh.

"Buka puasa masih 45 menit lagi, lebih baik aku tiduran saja." aku berbaring di teras dan memejamkan mata. Setelah tidur beberapa saat, terjadi suatu hal yang tidak ku inginkan.

"Hei, bangun. Sudah adzan, tuh!" teriak Nova sambil menendang-nendang kepalaku(Sungguh Ter-la-lu).

"Tenang, santai aja. _Cool down_." kataku sambil mengikuti gaya 'Kompor Mbledhug'(Bisa di tonton di YouTube)

Di meja makan, tersaji beberapa makanan yang sangat lezat seperti Spageti, Ramen, Mie ayam silir, dan masih banyak lagi. Setelah baca doa berbuka puasa, aku memakan semua yang ada di meja makan, bahkan meja makan saja aku makan(Ketularan Patrick)

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Pembukaan acara buka puasa bersama kali ini sungguh meriah dari pembukaan olimpiade di London. Pasalnya semua tokoh-tokoh anime terkemuka berkumpul di desa terbesar di dunia Naruto, yaitu desa Konoha atau bisa juga disebut Hidden Leaf atau bisa juga Daun Tersembunyi.

Dari jadwal yang ditentukan, jam 08.00 AM-17.40 PM akan diadakan lomba adu kekuatan, adu seni jutsu, marching band, dan futsal bebas(?). Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang tidak ingin mengikuti lomba ini karena pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Tetapi saat Grand Prize diucapkan, Trio Money, Kakuzu, , dan Nami merasa seperti lahir kembali, _rebirth_.

Sebanyak 499 peserta mendaftarkan diri menjadi atlet dalam lomba kompetisi bodoh tersebut. Yahiku Kirizawa, Akiko Akitasuna, Sakuya Shizutsuyoi ditunjuk sebagai juri yang menilai para peserta.

"Tuan, masih ada satu tiket yang tersisa. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Nova sambil memegang sebuah tiket.

"Ambil saja untukmu. Kalau beruntung, kau bisa mendapatkan 10 miliar USD."

"Baiklah. Tapi, bukan aku yang akan tampil." ucapnya sambil evil smirk.

"Huh?"

Pertandingan mulai berjalan. Peserta pertama, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia melakukan Kagebunshin no Jutsu, kemudian dengan kerasnya dia berteriak.

"Aku Ninja nomor 01 di dunia!" Diikuti seluruh Kagebunshinnya.

"Oke, Let's start the show." Naruto menggunakan jutsunya dan merubah seluruh Kagebunshinnya menjadi Miyabi 100% bugil. Semua orang dibuat menjadi nosebleed, terutama Sanji dan Deddy(?). Sanji yang nosebleed terpental jauh hingga ke gunung God Win Austin.

Dikarenakan semua jurinya wanita, akhirnya naruto diberi nilai 0, 1, 0,5. Nilai yang sangat menyedihkan, sama seperti orangnya. Dengan kesal dia berjalan ke keluar panggung.

Peserta kedua. Goku dan Akira. Mereka berdua memasuki ring. Dengan hawa yang dingin, Akira merubah sosoknya menjadi Transformation ke 3. Goku yang tidak ingin kalah juga merubah dirinya menjadi SSJ 4.

Mereka berdua sangat kuat, sehingga membuat penonton bersorak dan memasang taruhan. Di akhir pertandingan, Akira menggunakan Beam nya sedangkan Goku menggunakan Kamehameha nya. Namun, karena ingat lagi puasa, mereka berdua berbaikkan dan bersalaman meminta maaf. Juri memberi mereka nilai 6, 5, 7. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Loncat ke peserta ke 19. K-ON. Menampilakan sebuah konser light music. Mulai dari lagu Ayu Ting-Ting, Syahrini, JKT48 hingga Super Junior mereka nyanyikan. Para juri memberi mereka nilai 9, 9, 8. Dengan senang hati mereka berlima turun dari panggung.

Peserta ke 23. Nobita, Nobinyo, Nobisuke. Mereka membuka acara dengan menyalakan korek api. Namun, memang dasarnya bodoh, Nobita membakar celana Nobinyo hingga bolong dan Nobisuke lari mencari pertolongan. Akhirnya juri memberi mereka nilai 3, 2, 6 karena dapat membuat juri tertawa.

Peserta ke 26. Hatsune Miku dkk. Mereka tidak mau kalah dari K-ON. Dengan performa yang bagus mereka menyanyikan K-pop, J-pop, dan semua seri albumnya. Juri memberi mereka nilai yang sama yaitu 9, 8, 9. Mereka juga senang dan turun dari panggung.

Peserta ke 30. Kakashi dan Guy. Adu suit jepang. Tapi, Guy yang kalah suit dengan Kakashi harus bernasib sial. Dia harus berjalan jungkir balik hingga ke Suna tanpa henti di saat lagi puasa(Ckckckc). Juri memberi mereka nilai 4, 2, 5.

Peserta ke 104. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino. Menceritakan drama tentang cinta segitiga.

"Sasuke hanya milikku seorang." ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia milikku." balas Ino kepada Sakura sambil menarik tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Milikku"

"Tidak, milikku."

"Kau tidak cocok, Ino pig."

"Kau juga, dahi lebar."

TREKKK

Akhirnya adegan yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Tangan Sasuke yang terus di tarik oleh dua insan tak bertanggungjawab akhirnya putus. Dia di tandu ke rumah sakut terdekat. Juri memberi mereka nilai 7, 8, 8. Karena diakhir ceritanya sangat menyedihkan.

Peserta ke 159. Matadora dan Shikamaru. Pertunjukkan yang sangat membuat semua orang merasa bosan. Siesta menunggu buka puasa. Beberapa Satpol PP membawa mereka keluar dari stadion dan melemparnya ke TPS terdekat. Juri memberi mereka nilai 2, 1, 2.

"Rasain tuh. Angka Wiro Sableng." ucap Sakuya.

Peserta ke 196. Sparta(Leon), Rock lee, dan beberapa stun man. Mereka membuat suasana seperti di jaman Yunani kuno.

"Kalahkan pasukan Sparta." ucap stun man yang berberan sebagai pasukan musuh Sparta.

"Semua pasukanku. Siomay adalah makanan tradisional kita sejak dulu. Alhamdulilah kita diberi badan yang asik dan Sixpack." ucap Leon kepada stun man yang berperan sebagai pasukan Sparta.

"Hei, bung. Kami dari pasukan Persia. Are you madness?" tanya Lee. Leon bingung, kemudian berteriak.

"Madness? This is Sparta!" teriaknya sambil menendang Lee ke dalam lubang yang gelap. Akhirnya ceritanya tamat. Juri memberi mereka nilai 8, 7, 9. Nilai yang sangat normal(Padahal ceritanya gak normal).

Peserta ke 247. Squidward Tentacle, Giant Takeshi. Tapi karena suara Giant dan klarinet Squidward yang dikenal HANCUR, pertunjukkan mereka berdua batal atau di diskualifikasi. Padahal mereka berdua ingin menyaingi Vocaloid dan K-On.

Peserta ke 368. Gaara dan Sand man. Mereka membuat salju pasir dan sukses membuat semua mata orang yang menonton menjadi kelilipan. termasuk para jurinya. Karena tidak melihat dengan jelas, juri memberi mereka nilai 9, 2, 8. Kenapa ada angka 2? Karena Akiko menggunakan kacamata refleksinya.

Peserta ke 443. Flash, Sonic, Minato. Mereka bertiga akan melakukan marathon di bulan puasa dengan jarak 100mil per menit(?). Saat wasit menembakkan pistol tanda dimulainya pertandingan. Sonic dan Flash berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Minato di belakang. Sedangkan Minato tidak berlari. Kenapa?

Minato melemparkan kunainya ke belakang garis finish. Kemudian menggunakan Hiraishinnya. Di saat Sonic dan Flash masuk finish, mereka melihat Minato sehat walafiat tanpa keringat setetespun. Akhirnya Sonic dan Flash tepar di garis finish. Juri memberi mereka nilai 8, 8, 8. Karena mereka kashian melihat Sonic dan Flash yang tepar.

Peserta ke 499. Jinchuruki Juubi. Pertunjukkan yang sangat berbahaya dan tidak boleh di contoh. 9 ekor mahluk yang konon dipisahkan oleh Sennin Rikudo, bergabung menjadi satu dan berusaha menghancurkan desa. Semua penonton berusaha meninggalkan stadium namun tidak bisa keluar karena kunci gerbangnya hilang.

Akhirnya Sennin Rikudo dibangkitkan lagi dengan Edo tensei oleh Kabuto. Dia kemudian memisahkan ekor Juubi dan menyegelnya di bulan lagi. Semua orang bertanya kepada panitia, kenapa Juubi bisa menjadi peserta lomba ini.

Panitia menjawab kalau ini salahnya Neil Amstrong. Saat di bulan, dia telah membuka segel Juubi dan mendaftarkannya sebagai peserta dalam lomba kali ini. Karena itu, Juubi bisa lepas dari kurungannya. Semua orang ber-oh ria. Juri memberi nilai 0, 0, 7. Angkanya James Bond.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya peserta terakhir. Peserta nomor 500 muncul. Namun siapakah peserta itu?

"Ini demi 10 miliar USD. Kau harus menang. Kalau tidak menang, jangan harap ada jatah makan malam untukmu, Ical-sama " ucap seseorang dari dalam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menjadi orang bodoh?"

"Mungkin. Cepat ke sana, sudah di panggil, tuh."

"Haah."

Aku berjalan ke atas stadium dengan malas. Semua penonton terdiam melihat diriku. Mungkin ada yang aneh dengan diriku?

"Baiklah, aku kembali." ucapku santai. Saat hendak berjalan turun ke bawah, semua penonton bersorak-sorak. Bahkan ada yang membawa poster diriku yang lagi eksis.

"Kyaaa, itu Ical-sama. Ical Coming here!" teriak para penonton, terutama para wanita.

Para juri pun tidak mau kalah, mereka memberi nilai 10, 10, 10. Nilai sempurna yang ku peroleh. Kenapa bisa mendapat nilai sempurna? Ya sudah jelas karena aku yang membuat cerita ini.

Tetapi di sisi lain, para peserta yang mendapat nilai rendah mulai protes. Mereka marah karena aku yang hanya diam di atas panggung, bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Naruto tidak setuju dengan kelakuan para juri. Dia langsung merasengan stadium. Goku yang marah juga menggunakan Angry Kamehameha dan membantu Naruto menghancurkan Stadium. Luffy juga, dia menggunakan Gomu Gomu Hanabi, Bazooka, Gatling, dll untuk membantu Naruto dan Goku menghancurkan Stadium.

Akhirnya Semuanya menjadi kacau. Juubi dilepas kembali oleh Neil Amstrong, Sparta kembali berkuasa, K-On dan Vocaloid Menyanyikan lagu Roker juga manusia dengan sensasional, Nobi cs masih bermain korek api, dll.

Akhirnya karena semuanya tersulut emosi yang tinggi. Aku menggunakan teknik Summoning, dan memanggil dewa Neptunus, Zeus, Poseidon, Thor, Odin Basilisk, Slyph, Gnoome, Aera, Undine, Ifrit, Bolt, Treant, Luna, Shadow(Memangnya main Final Fantasy?), dan lainnya untuk menenangkan situasi yang panas.

"Kita sedang berpuasa. Jangan terpancing dengan emosi. Kita berpuasa bukan hanya menahan lapar dan haus, tetapi juga menahan emosi." ucapku membuat semuanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka semua bersalaman saling meminta maaf.

"Hei semuanya. Sudah Adzan tuh." kata Kakashi. Semuanya bersorak dan membaca doa bersama. Kemudian bercanda, bercerita, dan bernyanyi bersama. Dengan kesepakatan bersama (Kecuali Kakuzu, , Nami) uang sebanyak 10 miliar USD itu disumbangkan untuk orang yang tidak mampu.

Happy Ending.

**THE END**

Ical: Gimana? Apa ada yang mengganjal di cerita ini? Pasti ada.

Nova: Tentu saja. Coba kalau Pesertanya diurut satu per satu kan lebih bagus.

Ical: Biarin, ini cerita saya. Kalau mau protes jangan di sini.

Nova: Kalau begitu di mana?

Ical: Di gunung Montblanc sana.

A/N: Oke apa tanggapan anda tentang cerita ini? Lucu? Garing? Lawak? Biasa? Ancur? Sampah? Semuanya ada di tangan anda. Coba lihat tangan anda. Lalu pilih salah satu tanggapannya. Anda bisa mere-read nya kembali. Kemudian beri Komentar anda. Saya juga perlu Flame yang pedas, kalo perlu tambahin Bon Cabe ya...

RnR/F (Read and Review/Flame) Please


End file.
